


We Know

by Unofficial_Doctor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: But with ITH characters, Co-conspirator is pika-ace, Do check their works out and Tumblr it's ITH Au heaven over there, Gen, In the Heights/Hamilton Au, It's basically We Know, There's a whole au post and everything on my Tumblr, Usnavi de la Vega (Mentioned), Vanessa (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unofficial_Doctor/pseuds/Unofficial_Doctor
Summary: Sonny de la Vega, Treasury Secretary, seems to always have something on his plate. And with someone threatening to hurt his family, it's gotten overwhelming.Sure would be a shame if a certain three people were to discover something they shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikaace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/gifts).



> Here’s a bit of context: Sonny received a letter from an ex-lover of Vanessa, who threatened to publicize information regarding her and all previous lovers before she was married (which if you take the time period into account, would have been a very bad thing). Sonny agrees to pay for their silence, but somehow Daniela, Carla, and Nina all suspect him to be embezzling government funds. They confront him. And that is where this comes in.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

 

To say Sonny was stressed would have been a severe understatement. One could only be so relaxed after having to deal with the issue of someone from your cousin's wife's past is demanding massive amounts of money for an oath of silence to not completely ruin your family's reputation. At this point he was at a loss for what he should do. Despite Vanessa’s intervention, he agreed to the terms. He was taking a risk, moving around so much money, but it would only be temporary. It was only until he could come up with a more permanent solution. Admittedly, the most most troublesome part of all this wasn't keeping everything under wraps, it was keeping it all from Usnavi. It was something that had to be done, he reasoned. It would break him if he ever found out about all the other’s Vanessa had before their marriage. If Sonny could spare his cousin from that, it would be worth it in the end. The plan was to just treat everyday as normal until the matter can be properly addressed. So sitting at his desk looking over some papers was meant to be normal, a distraction until three people walked into the room with hunger written all over their faces. They each nodded as he acknowledged them.

“Ms. Vice President. Ms. Dacal. Senator Rosario.” They stayed silent, smirking confidently. Concerning. “What is this?” Daniela walked up, waving a pile of papers before placing them gently right in front of him.

“We have the check stubs from separate accounts,” Daniela started.

“Almost a thousand dollars paid in different amounts,” Carla continued. Sonny's eyes widened as he realized what exactly was in front of him; his checks,  _ the  _ checks to- no. There's no way they could know, not when he did everything right. Tightening his fists, he sat and waited as Nina took her turn. He had to hand it to her, she was always smart enough to take advantage of a golden opportunity. He just never expected it to be about this of all things. There was something else on her face, however, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Disappointment? Or satisfaction? Didn't matter know, he supposed.

“These all seem to be to a certain sir. Not from very long ago either,” she said.

“Is that what you have?” He asked impatiently, gesturing them to the door. “Are you done?”

“You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position,” Carla said, pacing the room, accompanied by Daniela staring daggers into him.

“Though 'virtue’ is not a word I'd apply to this situation,” she laughed.

“Just get to the point,” Sonny demanded. Nina smirked while the other two giggled.

“Imagine the headlines,” Nina said waving her hands through the air, a touch of theatrics. Funny, he never considered her the type. “Immigrant found embezzling government funds.”

“Your career is done. Better use what money you've got to run back to wherever you came from,” Daniela mocked.

That was unexpected. So, they didn't actually know? But which is worse; having them know about…  _ that _ and spread the gossip ruining the delicate social status their family has, or being branded as a traitor against the very government he worked to create. And they were just smiling, laughing. It was downright infuriating.

“Well? Anything to say for yourself?” Daniela asked. He stood up and moved to lean against the desk in a casual manner.

“Oh have I got something; you're wrong.”

"Then explain these checks," Carla shot back.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Avoiding the question?" Nina remarked.

"I'm just exercising my rights.” He helped build this country; he should know what they were and weren't allowed to do. And he know how to work things into his favor. Most of the time. “Am I not allowed to do that?”

“Then we have all the right to expose you,” Daniela taunted.

“Go on then! You’ll just be making fools of yourselves.”

“I wonder if that’s what the press will see,” she shot back. She made a gesture for the others to follow her, making their way out. Sonny could only feel the anger boil over in his chest, anger that needed to be released.

“You’re never going to hurt my cousin’s family with your stupid gossip!” he shouted.

That made them stop. Nina turned first, inquisitive and… worried? Was that worry he saw on her face? The other two followed suit.

“What on earth would cause that?” Nina asked in a hushed tone that weighed down the air.

Oh no. No no nonononono this is wrong no. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? He bit down on his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else. He kept a trembling grip on the desk. Regret poured in, causing everything to narrow down to this single moment.

Daniela attacked him. “Might as well spill. The silent treatment won’t help you know.” She was painfully right; he hated that.

“It’s… it’s Vanessa.” He saw Nina visibly flinch at that, the other two wearing shocked expressions.

“What would any of your swindling have to do with her?” Carla asked innocently. Sonny lashed at her.

“I am not embezzling government funds! You can even check! It’s all…”  _ Breathe. Just breathe.  _ It wouldn't do him any good to break down in front of them after all. “It's all from my private account. From my own pockets.

“Then what exactly is it for?” Nina asked.

He should lie. Why not? The real question then would be if they bought it. Knowing Daniela, nothing would get past her. She was even giving him that look, the same look he got for his bluffs during the cabinet dispute. She wouldn't take anything besides the truth. And Nina seemed to not know any of this, despite being Vanessa's closest friend. So then did he really have any right to speak? He did anyway.

Moving back behind his desk, he pulled out the dreaded letter that started this whole mess, handing it to Nina who opened it carefully. Carla and Camila snooped over her shoulders.

“Dear sir, I do hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous position to arrange an agreement, one that concerns the nature of your cousin's beloved. You see…” Sonny zoned out at that point, not wanting to relive that particular experience. He almost would have laughed at their faces, their exasperated expressions comical with their mouths formed into little “o’s" and eyes wide. He even caught Daniela mouthing an exaggerated “what” before Nina handed the damned letter back to him. Her expression now, he couldn't read. Perhaps it was better that way. His head hung low, voice quiet.

“He threatened to denounce her publicly. It would have completely destroyed not just her reputation, but my cousin's, and little Claudia's. I couldn't let that happen. Is that enough for you?” They responded with silence, and made their way to the door. Daniela and Carla whispered something to Nina before they left; Nina lingered. She said something so quietly Sonny barely heard her.

“The people won't know what we know.” She walked out.

Silence again. Until it was broken by Sonny's fist pounding on the desk, dropping himself into the chair. With his elbows on the desk, he cradled his head in his hands.

How would he ever write his way out of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Au post: http://a-weird-blog-in-general.tumblr.com/post/154953441869/hamiltonin-the-heights-au  
> It's all fair game, so please if you're interested go for it. Do whatever the heck you want with it.


End file.
